Let's Make a Rainbow
is a song in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO!! ~We Have the Same Dream~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Daichi wa bōdaresu inochi no rakuen Please without crying, forword, yes! Shinobi yoru zetsubō ni wa nani ga nandemo makenai kara!! Kageri hajimeru sora no nageki ni sae Kesshite wasurenaide ne aozora Heiwa wo obikasu karera ga itai yo Kitto shiawase kara tōku hanarete iru Namida no matorikkusu hamatte mo nao Please without crying, forword, yes! Niji ni narou yo!! Namida no matorikkusu kowagaranai yo Please without crying, forword, yes! Monoiwanu subete no tame nandomo nandomo ganbareru no Na mo naki hana ga ima sakou to shiteru Utsumuita mesen ni hanazono Kon'na fū ni itsumo watashi mo mamorare Kitto shirazu shirazu ni ne tsuyoku natteru Genkai no paradokkusu ochii tte mo nao Please without crying, forword, yes! Kibō ni narou! Genkai no paradokkusu akiramenai yo Please without crying, forword, yes! Itoshī sonzai tachi ga yūki ni naru kara ganbareru no Namida no matorikkusu hamatte mo nao Please without crying, forword, yes! Niji ni narou yo!! Daichi wa bōdaresu inochi no rakuen Please without crying, forword, yes! Shinobi yoru zetsubō ni wa nani ga nandemo makenai kara!! |-|Kanji= 大地はボーダレス　生命(いのち)の楽園 Please without crying, forword, yes! 忍び寄る絶望には　何が何でも　負けないから!! 翳りはじめる空の嘆きにさえ 決して忘れないでね　青空 平和を脅かす彼らが痛いよ きっと幸せから遠く　離れている 涙のマトリックス　ハマってもなお Please without crying, forword, yes!虹になろうよ!! 涙のマトリックス　怖がらないよ Please without crying, forword, yes! 物言わぬ全てのため　何度も何度も　頑張れるの 名も無き花が今咲こうとしてる うつむいた目線に　花園 こんな風にいつも　ワタシも守られ きっと知らず知らずにね　強くなってる 限界のパラドックス　オチイってもなお Please without crying, forword, yes!希望になろう! 限界のパラドックス　あきらめないよ Please without crying, forword, yes! 愛しい存在たちが　勇気になるから　頑張れるの 涙のマトリックス　ハマってもなお Please without crying, forword, yes!虹になろうよ!! 大地はボーダレス　生命(いのち)の楽園 Please without crying, forword, yes! 忍び寄る絶望には　何が何でも　負けないから!! |-| English= The earth is borderless and life is a paradise Please without crying, forword, yes! Though despair draws near we will never give up!! Starting to shine behind those clouds of grief Is a blue sky you should never forget We won't take our eyes away from those who threaten peace Though happiness seems far away it will surely set us free We will never be deceived by the matrix of tears Please without crying, forword, yes! Let's make a rainbow We will never be afraid of the matrix of tears Please without crying, forword, yes! For the sake of the things I can't say over and over I'll keep doing my best Gazing downward at the flower garden You see a flower that is beginning to bloom Using this mysterious strength given to me by the wind I will protect everything that I love Through this mysterious paradox that we fall Please without crying, forword, yes! Let's become hope! Never give up as you run toward the strange paradox Please without crying, forword, yes! Dear with courage inside both of us we will continue to do our best We will not be deceived by the matrix of tears Please without crying, forword yes!! Let's make a rainbow!! The earth is borderless and life is a paradise Please without crying, forword, yes! Though despair draws near, we will never ever give up! Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Songs